Balaur and Iele
by PicturePerfect OneShotContests
Summary: After many years apart searching for and gaining power, Vladimir and Maria are finally together again.


Title: Balaur and Iele

Word Count: 1026

Rating: MA

Pairing: Vladimir/Maria

Summary: After many years apart searching for and gaining power, Vladimir and Maria are finally together again.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, I moved to stand at the window, surveying the city that I have gifted to my love, I smile at the thought of her. Maria, my beautiful Iele, has finally found her way back to Romania. Our separation, for the sake of acquiring power, had been a long one. Recognizing that the combination of our power would be seen as a threat to the Volturi, we reluctantly parted from each other many many years ago.

She agreed to return to her home in Mexico and build a base of power there. My job was to stay here in Romania, adding to my coven's power and undermining the control of the Volturi. I was very successful in weakening their numbers. With the return of Maria as my reward, I could not risk failure.

The Volturi had grown tired of the wars orchestrated by my love, and nearly decimated all of the covens in and near Mexico. Even with their weakened state, if it were not for my extensive contacts, I may not have been able to provide an escape for Maria. The mere idea of losing her forever causes me to shudder and the smile to fall from my face.

Sensing my distress, and knowing the path my thoughts have taken, she comes to me.

"My Balaur, my beautiful Vladimir," she purrs wrapping me in her naked arms. "I am here with you now. We will never be apart again."

I pull her closer, burying my nose in her hair and breathing in her essence.

"No one can force you from me now," I growl out, low and deep. At my growl, the scent of her arousal permeates the air around us. It calls to me and she knows it. She molds her body to mine, pressing into me as if to merge our very being. I pulled back enough to caress her face with my hands, forcing her to look into my darkening eyes.

"I will never again agree to be separated from you...no matter what the benefits may be," I declare to her firmly.

I slowly turn her to face her city, trailing my fingers along her waist as she moves. My lips fall to her shoulder, savoring the taste of her skin as they make their way to her ear and kissing her softly; her head falls back against me as a moan escapes her parted lips.

"Power, wealth, territory...we have these things now. Their lure cannot be used against us again," I whisper to her. Pointing to her city, I continue, "Bucharest is reveling in your conquest of her."

She raises her head to look upon the city, her heavy lidded eyes black with her lust.

"They take comfort in your power." My hand cups her breast and I squeeze gently, taunting her nipple with my thumb. I feel it harden at my touch.

She presses her firm round ass into me, gasping as she feels my hardened member.

"Mothers offer you their first born sons for your Army." I graze a hand down her body gripping her hip and squeezing it lightly. Bending forward slightly, leaning into her, my lips light upon her ear as I whisper, "Tonight, we shall show them _all_ the perfection of our union."

She reaches between us and her light, silky touch fuels my desire for her. With each pass of her hand, her grasp strengthens, becoming more insistent. The scent of our arousal's blend, calling to us; our bodies' way of begging us for release.

Placing my hand over hers, I slow her movements and guide her hand to the frame of the window. My hand ghosts down her arm across her nipple and down her body finally finding her sex. As my fingers tease her entrance, her body begins to tremble in anticipation of the things to come.

Maria breathlessly calls my name as I push my fingers into her. Her pleasure at my movements is evident with the uneven, gasping breaths that she takes. She drops her gaze from her city and shuts her eyes tightly as her muscles begin to contract around my fingers. I slide them from inside her and bring them to my parted lips, appreciating the sensual flavor of her arousal.

"Look at your city as you take your pleasure," I commanded her, watching and waiting for her blackened eyes to open.

"Show them their Mistress's face as its features are overtaken by ecstasy." I guided first one of her legs then the other further away from each other with my own legs, pushing her body forward and further exposing her to me.

"Let them hear you moan your desires." I gently spread her open, aligning myself with her center.

"The whole city will watch as you take what is yours." Murmuring into her ear, I slowly enter her.

Her cries of pleasure echo between the buildings of her city as we join. I wrap my hands around her hips and pull her towards me slowly again and again. The sound of our bodies crashing against each other combine with our screams and moans as we drift ever closer to the edge of the precipice of our need.

I feel her body begin to flutter around mine, spurring me to find my own release. The power of Maria's climax overwhelmed me and I immediately felt my body tightening; my own pleasure quickly surging through my body and into her. Each small squeeze from her body draining me until I had nothing left to give to her.

We stood at the window watching her city. I lowered my lips to her neck and kissed her softy, breaking the connection between us and sighing with her at the almost painful loss of contact. She turned her head slightly to smile at me.

"Never again, my love, will I willingly leave your side," she said, her voice carrying a level of determination I had not heard from her before. "Tomorrow, it begins..."

"Yes, my Maria, tomorrow we take the whole of Romania," I chuckled at her eagerness, knowing that she was referring to our plan for gaining supreme control of the vampire world.


End file.
